Venom
thumb|300px|Venom – Logo thumb|right|300 px Venom aus Newcastle, England, waren nach Motörhead die ersten, die noch krasser abholzten bzw. herumlärmten. Mit Alben seit 1981 sind sie die Erfinder von Proto-Thrash Metal und Proto-Black Metal. Wirklich relevant sind nur die ersten vier Alben aus den frühen 1980ern, heute ist Venom eine respektable Band rund um Meister Cronos. Respekt ! : → Siehe auch Metallica, Slayer, Hellhammer, Sodom, Bathory Sound anhören Erstmal ein paar Hörproben zur Einstimmung: *'War Against Christ' – Venom 2000 *'Live 1985' – (58 min) - als sie big waren. *Resurrection – (audio, 3:04) - 2000 *Vengeance – (audio, 3:52) - 2000 *Vorwaschgang-Cover – (audio, 3:29) - Welcome to Hell Geschichte von Venom frame|Venom – Die Urbesetzung Venom wurde bereits 1979 in Newcastle, England, gegründet, also zwei Jahre vor Metallica und Slayer. Mantas an der Gitarre und Abaddon am Schlagzeug holten Cronos als Sänger und Bassisten an Bord. 1981 kam das Debütalbum Welcome to Hell, 1982 der Nachfolger Black Metal[[Black Metal (Album)|'Black Metal']] und 1983 [[At War with Satan|'At War with Satan']]. Es gab dazu noch mehrere großartige Maxis wie Bloodlust, Die Hard und Warhead. In den Jahren 1984 und 1985 wurden Konzerte im Hammersmith Odeon in London gegeben, die den Legendenstatus der Band zementierten. ... 1995 kam die Wiedervereinigung der drei ursprünglichen Leute. ... Im Januar 2015 kam das vierzehnte Album From the Very Depths. Pfingsten sind sie Co-Headliner? am RockHard-Festival, später am Hellfest. Alben von Venom Wichtig sind die ersten vier Alben 1981 bis 1985 und die vielen Maxi-Singles dazwischen. Das anschließende Live-Album markiert das Ende einer Band-Epoche ähnlich wie bei Slayer die Decade of Aggression. *1981 – Welcome to Hell – das erste wirklich harte Album der Geschichte ! *1982 – Black Metal – Venoms partymäßigstes Black Thrash-Album, vermutlich ihr bestes. *1983 – At War with Satan – Seite 1 war quasi eine kleine Teufels-Oper. *1985 – Possessed – 4. Album - hier wurde es schon etwas beliebig. *1986 – Eine kleine Nachtmusik – Super Compilation-Doppelalbum *... [ 8 x Alben ] ... *2011 – Fallen Angels – 13. Album - 7,5 im RH #295 *2015 – From the Very Depths – 14. Album - Dynamit im RH #333 mit 7,5 1. Album – Welcome to Hell thumb|250px|1. Album – Welcome to Hell Das Debütalbum Welcome to Hell wurde im August 1981 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember nach einigen Quärelen heraus. Dies war der Beginn von geiler harter Musik ! *Proto-Thrash Metal – 11 Tracks, 39:26 min – Dezember 1981 bei Neat Records Welcome to Hell war bahnbrechend im Metal. Ähnliches "Gelärme" konnte man bis dato nur im extremen Underground des Anarcho Punk (Crass, Discharge) hören. : 01 – Sons of Satan – 3:38 – dieser Opener hat einen damals weggeblasen. 02 – Welcome to Hell – 3:15 – kult 03 – Schizo – 3:34 – etwas unspektakulärer 04 – Mayhem with Mercy – 0:58 – nette Instrumentaleinlage zum Besinnen 05 – Poison – 4:33 – starker Refrain 06 – Live Like an Angel (Die Like a Devil) – 3:59 – der Vorläufer von Death'n'Roll 07 – Witching Hour – 3:40 – 08 – One Thousand Days in Sodom – 4:36 – 09 – Angel Dust – 2:43 – 10 – In League with Satan – 3:35 – Die Super-Hymne ! 11 – Red Light Fever – 5:14 – zum Schluss voll Party ... 2. Album – Black Metal thumb|250px|2. Album – Black Metal Das zweite Venom-Album Black Metal wurde aufgenommen und kam im November 1982 heraus. *Proto-Thrash Metal – 11 Tracks, 47?:49 min – 01. November 1982 bei Neat Records Black Metal war 1982 ein absoluter Meilenstein. Während auf ihrem Debüt mehr lärmiges Geholze zu hören ist, reiht sich hier ein grooviger Hit an den anderen. Und das Album ist Namensgeber für das spätere Genre Black Metal. : 01 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPItv4Zjt4w Black Metal] – 3:40 – (WP) 02 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO3Z6wzVds0 To Hell and Back] – 3:00 – 03 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mc7xLNR97YM Buried Alive] – 4:16 – 04 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxWhP-RM8v4 Raise the Dead] – 2:45 – 05 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_g27XSsxNRw Teacher’s Pet] – 4:41 – 06 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GExCA7OUudg Leave Me in Hell] – 3:33 – 07 – Sacrifice – 4:27 – nicht so'n Hit 08 – Heaven's on Fire – 3:40 – 09 – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzvWGArq5kY Countess Bathory] – 3:44 – Kultsong, [http://de.metal.wikia.com/wiki/Bathory Bathory] wurde hiervon inspiriert. 10 – Don't Burn the Witch – 3:20 – erinnert an die Erste 11 – At War with Satan (preview) – 2:14 – sehr cool, ein starker Teaser ! 3. Album – At War with Satan thumb|250px|3. Album– At War with Satan Das dritte Venom-Album At War with Satan wurde aufgenommen und kam im April 1984 heraus. * Proto-Thrash Metal – 7 Tracks, 39:45 min – 16. April 1984 bei Neat Records At War with Satan hat auf Seite A der LP (damals) einen einzigen langen Track (20 min). Das war quasi die erste kleine Teufels-Oper. 4. Album – Possessed Das vierte Venom-Album Possessed wurde Anfang 1985 aufgenommen und kam im April 1985 heraus. * Proto-Thrash Metal – 13 Tracks, 42:57 min – April 1985 bei Neat Records Possessed war dann nicht mehr so originell, die Tracks sind sich zu ähnlich. Danach löste sich Venom quasi auf, da Cronos ausgestiegen ist. 13. Album – Fallen Angels Das dreizehnte Venom-Album Fallen Angels wurde ab 2010 aufgenommen und kam im November 2011 heraus. *Oldschool Thrash Metal – 13 / 15 Tracks, 57:37 / 66:49 min – 28. November 2011 bei Spinefarm Records Fallen Angels ... 14. Album – From the Very Depths Das vierzehnte Venom-Album From the Very Depths wurde aufgenommen und kam im Januar 2015 heraus. *Oldschool Thrash Metal – 14 Tracks, 51:50 min – 26. Januar 2015 bei Spinefarm Records From the Very Depths ... Leute bei Venom thumb|250px|Venom – Die UrbesetzungVenom haben als Trio angefangen, heute ist nur noch Großmeister Cronos dabei. Die Stammmannschaft Cronos – Conrad Lant – Gesang, Bass (1979 - 1987, seit 1995) Mantas – Jeffrey Dunn – Gitarre (1979 - 1985, 1989 - 2002) Abaddon – Anthony Bray – Schlagzeug (1979 - 1999) Neue Leute Demolition Man – Tony Dolan – Gesang, Bass (1989 - 1992) Antton – Anton Lant – Schlagzeug (2000 - 2009) Weblinks *Homepage – Venoms' Legions *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel (mit ID = 128) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Venom *Laut.de – Biographie *Bandcamp – Musik anhören *Stupidedia – die Spaßvögel en:Venom Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Black Kategorie:Album 2015